Humanity Lost
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: The secret to humanity and ferity lies with an experiment gone awry.An experiment that can sap the human nature out of dragons and turn them into mindless killing machines.That is,if the person behind it can be stopped.
1. Betrayel

_Prolouge_...

The little blonde boy rushed down the marble staircase at the sound of his father's arrival.Robert Henry Morton watched as he took two steps at a time to meet him mid-way in the parlor.

"Bradford!"Laughed the forty-two-year-old as he scooped up the rambunctious child."Look how much you've grown,sport."

Tired of the attention,he squirmed to get out of the man's arms and turned to him with anxious eyes."Have you come home to stay,Pop?"his brown eyes shined with hope."Will you please?"

"You bet.I promised that over the phone,remember?"He gave a wink to seal his son's enthusisam and turned to another man.

"Who's that?"

"Dr. Panderous."Robert introduced the thirty-something man." He's here for a little field experiement that's need conducting."

"But,"Bradford averted his eyes."I thought you said you were gonna give up experimenting for good and staying home with us."

"_Robert_."A woman gasped from the kitchen entrance causing all three to look at her."Bradford,"she made a quick move for her son but her ex-husband interposed."Livy,just calm down."

The two went into the dining room,leaving Panderous and the young boy alone.From the corner of Bradford's eye,he saw a better view of the man's profile and his swank even hair style.

"Is that a wig?"

Panderous knotted his brow."No,it isn't."he turned away and went towards a bookcase."Now.Which book was it did he..."

"Are you gonna go in my Dad's lab without permission?"

He clicked his teeth once."Why would I be doing that?"

"Why are you talking through your tee-"His interrogation was quickly silenced by a piece of scotch tape."Rmm?Mmm-mm?"

Cackling a bit,Panderous turned back to his task-at hand and selected a yellow book.The case slid to the side and he raced down into the dark basement regardless of what he might find.

Meanwhile...

Olivia cried on the man's shoulder."Robert,you said when you came back the dragon experimentation would finally be over."

"It is,"he stroked her hair as they both sat in one chair at their dining room table."This man is here to help me disable it,Livy."

She looked at him unsurely and then down at the only year old mutation scar,recalling his promise to her that he would make her fully human without having to see visit the Dragon Council.

"You said it would be so simple.I wanted the expectation from my family to leave so bad."Olivia looked at him,feeling the old tingling of trust she still held toward him."No more,right Rob?"

He smiled at her tenderly and said in a whisper."No more."

"Mom!Dad!"Bradford shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Their son's crys for them brought them out of their love stupor and out into the parlor.He had a red mark that went across his mouth but he appeared fine otherwise,albeit frantic and upset.

"Dr. Panderous!He's down in the lab,Dad.He's gone down in the lab and he put tap on me mouth."Robert turned toward the entranceway and narrowed his eyes as he stalked inside of it.

"Are you all right?"Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm okay.What's going on?"

She shook her head."I haven't an idea."

Grunting and straining caused the woman to tighten her hold on Bradford.Once it rose in volume and fieorcity,she directed him to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Whatever happens I want you to stay here."

With an assuring smile,she turned and went to descend down as yelling was now heard.Frightful for his parents,Bradford disobeyed though he came to a stop at the top with rough indecision.

If he was caught,he would get into so much trouble...

Before he could make the decision,a giant explosion under his feet caused him to stumbleddown onto his bottom.He tried to catch his breath but rapid power surges made that impossible.

For his mother emerged from the darkness and swept him up in her arms before swirling fire burst in the room.Out of the house she flew and out into the front yard.Smoke filled his lungs.

"Mom,"he whispered in a raspy voice.

Her body was screened in the smoke as they moved across the yard.Olivia turned to look down at him,her face half-dragon and half-human,but all smiling.He would not ever see his mother again.

"Bradford!"She shrieked and something fell on top of her,causing her to lose her hold on him which sent him falling head first into the ground.

To be continued...

A/N:This is a prolouge for things to come.

LP


	2. Captured

Jake felt the wind whip through his newly trimmed hair.Hair that Rose had simply insisted that he get styled to something more around his age or something more around this century.

"Don't you feel better now that you don't have a rock stuck on your head?"she prodded him from in the seat which sat adjacent to his."I mean,at least now it can move like hair."

"I liked my old hair,"Jake muttered to himself with a single hand on the wheel,the other hanging out of his rag top car.

There was a pause where Rose thought a moment and then said more coyly."But now your hair can move around like a true superhero's does."They connected gazes and laughed.

Feeling more pumped for the party,Jake encircled Rose in one arm and switched hands.The night was deep and not a starling could be found.As empty as the bridge they drove on.

"Hey,Long.About how much further do you think it'll be?"

"A lot longer if you don't chill out!"Jake snapped at him and yet he slightly regretted his outburst.The truth was he was at wits end with his family nowadays."Um...were nearly there."

"You okay,Jakey?"Trixie spoke up on Nigel's behalf,who put his hand out for her arm if Jake lashed out again."You've just been havin' more mood swings then Spud in a coffee craze."

"It's cool.My folks are still givin' me a hard time,that's all."

He felt Rose's blue eyes on him,worried.For not only did his and Rose's families not see eye-to-eye but Jake's insistence on becoming engaged to Rose had only served to worsen the already complicated deal.Mostly because they were sixteen...

Too young his parents had complained.

His rough recollection melted with her fingers slipping gently into his larger ones."Were in together,Jake."Rose reminded.

"Together."He smiled and tightened around her hand.

"Bridge cables,free yourselves and enable!"Nigel's chanting caused him to jerk his head around to try and see the wizard.

"JAKE!"Rose's scream penetrated his head.

He turned back around in time only to be blinded by strong headlights blinding him and causing him to slam down hard on the brakes.Rose clutched the wheel and steered them all right.

The convertible swerved safely out of the way of a big semi but on it's side wheels and straight into colliding with one of the bridge polls.Jake leaped out of the car to confront Nigel.

"Dude,I was still paying for that...car."

A figure rose above them in thick swirls of dark purple.High into the night sky and emitting some sort of energy in which caused Jake to feel weary yet did not stop his transforming.

Looking down he saw Rose had already geared up and that Nigel was trying to get at the person by whipping several of the bridge cords at whoever it was but to no avail.Trixie did her part by motioning away the traffic with her lit cell phone.

The dragon swooped under the wiggling cables and quickly set them ablaze.When magic and fire had no effect at all,he flew down to Thorn who neatly hopped on top of his back.

"We need to find an opening,"her assessment was sharp and fast-paced as always."This person must have a weak point."

"With that much power you'd definitely think so."He agreed as they neared the top."Hang onto a scale.I'm speeding up."

The most she did was grip her footing in between his scales. Both readied themselves as the man kept his attention right on Nigel and both unleashed combined attacks onto the person.

Freeing a hand,Jake felt himself pushed back by a force that he hadn't felt in a long time.It was so awesome that he could feel Rose loosing balance and pinwheeling her arms around.

"I have an idea."She said as he righted her up with his tail.

x.x.x

Panderous grinned as he caused the inexperienced wizard to his knees.Nothing was better then humiliating an under-skilled amateur and one who had sided with his arch enemy no less.

His eyes fell to the dragon and what appeared to be a type of magical-based human coming at him.Perhaps she was of a more higher rank for she did not still require the use of chant.

As the wizard boy had.But his interest was only toward one.

"Hey Panderous.Might wanna look into a hair toupee after I singe every last strand of it."The American Dragon told him not far behind him.Assuming it a doppleganger,he attacked it.

"Ai-yah!"

He froze the staff in mid-air as well as the girl who would've came barreling at him,inches from his side.The rope cables were nearly constricting him when he froze them up as well.

"Brilliant teamwork,"Panderous chuckled loudly."I'll give you that.But what I seek here is a dragon beyond great measure."

The wizard broke his hold on the two and aimed straight for Jake who had come up from behind him in a very tight hold.

x.x.x

He struggled to free himself.Rose's glider setting on her staff was messed up and she was falling.How did Panderous get so powerful and why had he returned after two long years?

"Surrender yourself and I will free the others."

Between the iron clutching of the wizard,the fear for his two friends and fiance',the many difficult bouts with his family that had caused him to become so on edge.Jake fell to his whim.

"Fine!"he squeezed out from his throbbing lungs."I'll go!"

The last thing he saw was Rose floating down to the ground and Nigel actually drop his arms with the bridge cords falling in a dramatic collasp along with them.His eye's fell to one of his best friend's however,who began giving chase after them.

Only to stop short at a small crater and stare back up at him.

That was the last he saw of Trixie,of Nigel and of his lover.

To be continued...


	3. When no doors slammed

Rose paced the floor of Jin Wu's living room,it was well into Sunday evening in Hong Kong and both of the girls had a final examine coming up;one she couldn't study for.

The Chinese teen examined her concernedly."Rose,this is last test for the semester.This will determine final grades."

"Jin Wu,"she stopped to sigh in exasperation but tried to not let her friend's poor English annoy her."I know.I have a lot of trouble right now with my parents and then with..."

Just the thought of what might have happened to Jake,to think that he was being held captive and that they had no way of knowing where he was.It made her so frightened.

"We'll make up something to Jake's parents and then get any lowdown we can on Panderous."Trixie had tried her best reassuring."Jake can handle anything thrown at him."

_That's right_,Rose thought as her eyes drifted up to the lit window outside._And so can I_._But I can't keep on lying._

"Jin Wu,"she said uneasily and tried her best to smile in a pleasant manner."I need to get home.Will you do okay?"

"Well,now I finally can look at something beside you."

Jin Wu laughed slightly at the absorbed pacing her friend had done the last half hour.Rose,shaking her head,walked over to collect her things and walked out without a word.

"Rose?I was only joking."

The door closed carefully for an answer.

If she was ever going to set the record straight,then she would have to be honest with Jake's parents.Though she had insisted no one speak a word,it was a large mistake.

Revealing the truth on the matter would pave the way for a better future with both families.Rose finally reached the sidewalk with this decision and then cringed at a thought.

What if Panderous and Jake could not be located?

x.x.x

It was so cold.His scales felt frozen in place and only the inside of him retained a gushing warmth.Around Jake he could sense motion yet he could not hear or see anything.

He felt the vibrations from some type of buzzer going off swirling through him rapidly.Then there was the sensation as though the heat within him was being drained from him.

"Remarkable,"A man's voice marveled."I knew a dragon of his type would withstand but I didn't know how well."

_Where am I?_He thought meekly.

"I never thought I'd find the laboratory after that Morton fool and his wife caused the entire place to go to flames but I did it!Now I need only one more day to stabalize."

_Where is everyone?Mom,Dad?Where are you?_

The voice sighed roughly."I really need to stop talking to myself.It isn't as if you can hear me where you are now."

Jake's thoughts centered on more immediate needs.Lust for the ability to breath correctly made his lids twitch and his wings curve in this tundra that incarcerated the dragon.

_Gotta_...he strained without movement._Got to get out_._I gotta do my dragon duties,I have to do school work_.

"Hmm?"

_So much stuff isn't getting done_._Why can't I move?I've got to see Haley to school,I've gotta go see my friends.  
_

"Stop it!"The man's voice commanded."Stop it now!I've paid a great sum of money for everything.Stay still,child!"

The rush of anger from the person's voice caused Jake to tense up even more as full frontal reality flooded back to him.Current events rushed back to his head very quickly.

His eyes snapped open and he realized his entire body at this point was encased in an ice block within some type of tubular structure,mouth clamped closed with a hose inside.

Panderous patiently awaited as Jake ran short on the little energy he had,his fitful struggle had quickly exhausted into a weak attempt to punch at the glass.He couldn't escape.

At least not as weary as he was.Still,he kept moving inch by inch until he could no longer and had no choice but to resign for rest in order to move again.Panderous cackled.

"Fear not,you will not be in there much longer.Only until I can accurately coat every last DNA strand of your being with my feral toxins.Or should I say,the Morton Mutation.

My colleague and I engineered this machine years ago in an experiment to rebirth miniature dinosaurs.I paid for all you see now to fund the project and he did the dirty work for me.That is,until he turned his back on me for another."

Jake hardly heard him,his eyes were closing and his mind was spinning.What happened to his friends?And to Rose?

"When you awaken,"Panderous's voice sounded faint."I promise you will be invincible as you're only the first one."

As the dragon sank into sleep,he looked upon a picture.

It was of the couple he had murdered long ago.

x.x.x

Brad Morton hooted and hollered as he managed to get his eighteenth birthday present to rove around the corner on only two side wheels;his old truck resided in impound.

"Best gift ever!"He declared as drove up to his house and hopped out,admiring the gleaming red paint job as he did.

The day was a startling beautiful one after a week's worth of rain,though Brad had his mind elsewhere as he strolled into the door to give a standard if not required thank you.

"You guys went all out.That ruby of a truck goes zero to seventy in nothing flat-uh,hey,what the heck is going on?"

His parents looked up at him woefully and a petite pretty woman in her late thirties,his mother,looked at him with a film of tears in her eyes.Brad gasped,she had never cried.

"What is it?"he turned to his father awkwardly,not use to such strong show of emotions."Why all the water works?"

Charles sighed and lifted his heavy frame from the center of the couch to approach the unsettled young man.There was uncertainty and yet motivation rising inside of his eyes.

And,much to his shock,his father's shades were removed.

"Look at this picture."He held out a framed photo to him.

It was a lanky blond man in his mid-thirties behind dark blue, horn-rimmed glasses next to a gorgeous raven-haired lady.

"Fine lookin' chick but who's the nerd with the specks?"

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean,"Brad fiddled his thumbs."Who are they,sir?"

Pain outlined his father's face now."You're actual parents ,son.They were killed fourteen years ago in an explosion."

"What?"he felt a strange pang within him."You're my real-"

"My older brother Robert Morton was a scientist."Charles went on to further explain."He lived far off the coast from the Hudson River with his wife,Olivia.They were private."

"W-what?"

"A lab experiment went out of control and wiped them out in an explosion..."he paused to let the news sink in."They found you less then a day later floating on a wood plank."

"Because I was unable to have children,naturally we were jumping at the chance to adopt,"His mom concluded with a gentle smile."You're older,Bradford.We had to tell you."

"Bradster!"He snapped."I-I mean,Brad!That's my name."

"It is."Charles placed his hands on his shoulders."And you are our boy.By blood or any circumstance.Are we clear?"

Brad threw the man's hands down in a split second."You aren't my parents.You're my dirty,cheating aunt and uncle."

"What did you just-?"

"No."he resisted the urge to sock him."You would've told me the truth a long time ago.You call yourself my mother?"

His eyes blazed on the heartbroken woman.

Charles's hand blockaded him."If you _ever_ speak to her that-"

"Whatever!"Brad nearly yelled,forgetting that taking out his rage on his mother was an easy pain reducer."I'm leaving."

Hands in his pockets,he turned and started for the door.It was the first time he had ever disobeyed a direct order his father had given him and it would be the last that he gave.

"Brad,"She said desperately."We love you,dear."

He closed the door regardless and was gone.When and if Brad returned home,it would be to clear out his room and go live with a friend while he continued his mechnic's job.

_Might as well drop out of school and work full-time_.

To be continued...

LP


	4. To take the first step

Rose went at a light jog around corners of the few blocks that it took to Jake's house,all the while trying not to let the guilt of making the others swear not to tell Jake's parents surface up.

There was so much bad blood between their families in these last two years that stemmed mostly from Jake's visit to Hong Kong that first time.She sighed upon finally reaching the street.

"Made it.And without any-"Her sentence was excised when a person bumped heads into her and caused her to fall."Lord,I'm so sorry.I didn't see you there."The blond boy grunted slightly.

"Obviously not,"He rubbed his head and raised it."Roslicious?"

"Brad!?"Rose's mind drew a blank.

"Hey there.Fancy running into you here,literally."

He held out a hand to help her up,she promptly refused.

"Hey,yourself."she said wryly,and then."You remember me?"

Brad continued to massage his scalp as they stood up."Yeah,I think I'm starting to remember a lot.Where are you going to?"

"It's not any of your business."She started away.

"Rose,wait."he took hold of her arm."How do I know you?"

His query slightly interested her._Bumping heads and seeing me again must have triggered his memories as mine were when I saw Jake's photograph of us_."I haven't a clue Brad."

She jerked her arm back and rounded the corner.

"But you've just gotta help me.First I find out that my parents are imposters,my full name is Bradford,and then Dr. Pandarus."

The name sounded golden to Rose."Eli Pandarus?"she made a large back flip in mid-air to face Brad again."You know him?"

He watched in amazement as she landed to his other side.

"Whoa.That's hot!And...no.I didn't actually know him.It's kind of blurry.I lived on this island with my parents and he visited."

"And you know where this island is?"Rose urged on.

"A lot of stuff is missing but I think so.It's a ways out from the Hudson River."Brad squared his eyes."You know something."

She turned her eyes away from the older teen and stared out from the building's shadow that elongated as the sun began to set into a world of swarthiness.They both had to compromise.

"I don't like it and I _don't_ like you."her blue eyes immediately went to lock with his."But I promise to help you uncover your past if you get me to this island,he might just have Jake there."

_For what reason,I don't know_.Rose's heart ached miserably as they shook hands and forged an unspoken alliance together.

x.x.x

Eleven-year-old Haley watched from a safe distance from the center of the stair case.All of the tension still clung tightly in the air long after the fury of words had been fired back and forth.

"They called here again."Susan had complained to her husband when he arrived home."After my whole day off of making calls and waiting by the phone.Johnation,they think Jake took her!"

"That's it!"he had exploded,marching over."Were phoning the police about Jake and were blocking the Wheatons for good!"

For fifteen minutes straight there had been nothing but yelling.

Haley shuddered with a sigh and hugged herself to the rail pole for some support.It had been like this because Rose's parents hated Jake and his proposal to Rose.They had started it all up.

It could have worked out,Haley's parents had been willing.

But the endless string of misunderstanding and mishap seemed to grow with every passing day.After all the turmoil,no one had bothered trying to adjust anymore.Therein lied the main reason.

The only reason she could come up with.How could everyone accept a dragon slayer dating a dragon or how could her dad accept the family after being deceived to for so many years but the Wheatons couldn't accept Jake.She didn't have an answer.

Haley's cell phone hummed her Jana Cabana ring tone.

"Hello."She tried sounding upbeat.

"It's Sun Park.Haley,we may have a positive lead to where he is.Your grandfather and I are still following up on other leads but you need to meet the others in the Hudson River harbor."

Excitement tingled within her."Really?Where's the lead to?"

"Rose didn't have time to say but it'll be within the hour.Just try to be safe my Little Flower,were only a call away to help you."

The line disconnected.

Haley sighed and descended down from the door.Her father was in the kitchen when she turned to look at him.Much of his old self had been shoved aside for a more tired,intolerant man.

But,when had there been time to laugh or kid these two years?

"_Rose didn't have time to say_."

For the first time resentful towards anyone,Haley left the house with the full knowledge it would be night before they checked on her.But by then hopefully Jake and Rose would be found.

And for what?To only further cause the two families grief.She shed a tear at the thought as she morphed into the fading sun.

They weren't to blame.

Sometimes people couldn't accept what that didn't understand.

x.x.x

He felt unrestrained.The intense pressure around his body was gone completely and he felt himself slowly waking.Jake smiled to himself,this was the feeling he got when he lied next to Rose.

Nothing too serious happened but on nice nights when he had no dragon duties,Jake would take her on a midnight flight up to an abdicated griffin's nest on top of the Emperor State Building.

There they'd watch the stars glistening,minds drifting off and on into the endless expanse of consolations.Then they would kiss.

Or talk about their futures,whichever came first.

Jake opened his eyes in the anticipation of seeing Rose,what he saw was his human form standing over a large white unicorn by his feet.Deep gash wounds stood out on it's throat;it was dead.

Nausea swiftly rose to Jake's stomach as he clutched it.

"This was a field experiment in which I blanked out your mind with the mutation toxins,"Pandarus explained not far away."I'll have to try a few more times before I fully take your humanity."

He felt his hands ball into fists and his throat constricted as his eyes focused away.Slowly,silently,he took on his dragon form.

"You aren't going to get away with this,"Jake promised him in a low voice and lunged at him in flight.The man didn't even flinch.

An invisible field formed in front of Pandarus that Jake collided head first with."If you threaten me,attempt to lay a claw on me or disobey me as your master."he smirked."I will destroy you."

"I won't let you use and abuse me like this!"He rose up weakly.

"Of course you won't,American Dragon.Because once I finish your transition it won't matter.Jake Long will cease being your identity.Rather,the dragon who defeated the Dark Dragon will be the dragon to help me spread my reign over this whole city.

And with the assistance of other dragons,the earth as a whole."

Jake dug his claws into his palms in furious thought._I'll get out of this somehow.Gramps and Fu or someone will find me._

He released an uneasy breath and peered over at the unicorn.

Deeply pained by it's loss and uncertain about the future.It had to of been at least two days but somehow he would find a way.

To be continued...


	5. Lightening fast

Brad watched the white foamed water curve upwards at a high level against the sides of the white speed boat.It nearly took his mind off the fact that it was a fairly patched vessel.

"Spud."Rose said uneasily."How old is this boat again?"

"Hah!The real question is,how old _isn't_ this boat?It's seen my Grandad through many a thunderstorm brewing.Besides being a delusional magician,he ranked high in the marines."

"Really now,"Nigel said with interest at the back."You say he was a failed sorcerer but was an officer in the service?"

"Yep,like I said.A janitor really stinks after battling toilets."

Their voices drifted away from Brad's mind as he tried to gaze harder in order to see his reflection rushing by.It was moving much too fast for him to get a good enough look at.

Just when he thought he would see himself clearly,see who he truly was destined to become and who he was before,it would all be too late.Something blockaded Brad's real self.

"It's fortunate your parents were willing to give you a map out here,"he heard her toneless voice say."It's helped a lot."

"Yeah,their pretty good about giving in when it's their fault."

He was about to raise his head up and make one of many well-versed comments about females but the young woman he saw was staring with intent blue eyes clouded by hurting.

And in dead determination out onto the darkening water as he had been.Her golden hair swept wildly around her arms and Brad felt something rectify.Something never felt before.

"I think we'll find what were all looking for,don't you?"

Rose turned his way and nodded solemnly.There were so many secrets she hid within."I think you're finding yourself."

With that,she went over to talk with someone else.Brad just turned back to the water.He then noted the graying clouds.

x.x.x

Panderus strolled in front of the monitors where Jake vitals were in constant display.Heart beating,brain waves,pulses.

But the adrenaline hormone is what he mostly focused on.It had taken many years to reconfigure Morton's potion and strip it down by it's genetic layers to get what he had today.

The largest silver screen installed into the wall allowed a person to view the mutations that relentlessly stimulated the hormone and pushed Jake's body to near breaking points.

Speeding all adrenaline reactions which could kill a person.

But it was different,for this was a dragon.The man smiled a smug expression.It was going very smooth and fast.In the morning Jake's heightened systems would completely crash.

As a computer might.Panderus would stop the mutations at this point from spreading further and consuming the dragon.

It would save the American Dragon's life but any typed of interactions he would make with anyone would not be his to interpret.It wasn't mind control,it was merely disciplining.

His only response,instinct and purpose would be to fight.

Panderus took a last look at the large crimson dragon who slept in a still pose upright inside his chamber and turned off the light.Only the machines regulating vitals stayed a lit now.

He also turned on another switch before exiting.

x.x.x

The sky rumbled irritably and Nigel looked upwards,two nights ago the night sky had been studded with silver stars that glinted evermore but not tonight.Rain had been predicted and with it he was prepared.

"All right,all right.Make way."Spud walked away from the steering wheel and began trying to tug a green canopy out in order to shelter.

He rolled his eyes as the other boy strained."Umbrella elevatea."

With a pop,he,Rose,Haley _and _Brad caught one in mid-air.

They all gasped and stared at Nigel incredulously.

"My...bad..."He was grateful he wasn't under the boat's only lamp.

"Forget about it."Brad waved away their fears."After all the crap I've discovered today,there isn't much of anything that surprises me now."

Sighs of relief followed,Spud kept at the tent and Nigel shut his eyes.

He had failed to hold his own against the multi-million dollar wizard who had gone into hiding,had failed in his friend's hour of need,Trixie hadn't returned any of his calls and he had just slipped up once more.

Anyone who use to count on him,now only counted on his failure.The main reason he was here was to reconcile himself and to save Long.

Nigel still owed him a set of right side tires,anyways.

"Look out!"Jake's sister shrieked suddenly.

They all looked heavenward as giant suction cups went thrusting down onto their level.Before he could react,Rose jumped atop the railing of the boat in new attire while shotting ribbons of emerald up into the air.

Each succeeded in severing the tentacle completely off but the water sheen appendage landed next to their boat,making it dangerously tilt.

"Whoooaaa!"

A plume of pink light and the little dragoness joined Rose while all the frightened boys could manger to do was cling for dear life;even Nigel.

"My staff is a little low but if we can take one more off he'll retreat."

Haley readied herself."Got'cha."

"Well,"Spud piped up."Have you ever seen the giant squid movie in-"

His words were lost as three tentacles rose in front of the already off course boat,as well as thunderheads that delivered onto them all rain.

The full force of precipitation caused Haley to fall off and Rose having to reach down and catch her.Brad and Spud were trying to steer the wheel crazily away from their doom and Nigel was staring up,panting.

_Thunderstorms can produce more then rain and thunder,_his hands caught at the sky,fingers curling as if grasping at something very large.

"Lightening,I call you forth to do my binding!"

Nigel's shouts into the night were not lost.Swiftly and just as fast as the mutations in their final stage permanented inside the dragon everyone hoped to see alive,the skilled wizard summoned forth the brilliant blue.

Shocking the squid and blowing apart the boat which sent them flying.

To be continued...


	6. The harbor of hell

**A/N:**This chapter will have a huge impact later on in the story and the chapter after this will let you know why I rated this story M.

x.x.x

"It's all right ma'am.We've dealt with these types of cases before,so we know exactly what we must do."

Caroline nodded.They needed answers,not all of this false hope and comforting."She's a brave,strong girl."

The rather rotund American officer smiled."I'm sure."

"And I know she can take care of herself..."

"But,"her husband continued more bluntly."We don't trust the boy she's with.We never barred them from one another but we disapproved.He's a mental case."

Officer Jinkins eyes grew into saucers."You allowed a loony to date your only daughter for two full years?!"

"He's a harmless,nice boy."Caroline interjected very quickly,shooting Ben a look."But he is a bit delusional at times.We worry that Rose ran off to be e-eloped."

"Right."The man replied and wrote:Harmful,vicious teen boy who is a nut case and steals young girls.

The brown-haired man reached over to gently grasp his wife's hand,the ill will he harbored further growing.

"Thank you for your time,officer."

All three rose.

"I'm not sure if the kids would still be hanging around and hiding away here in New York but we'll begin a search party.Now,you two better go home to...um..."

"Hong Kong."Caroline murmured on her way out.

"Oh,of course!The place with the dragons and such."

She waited until they were out of earshot and said.

"I don't trust him,Benjamen.He doesn't seem right to me.Maybe we should take this to higher authorities."

The thought of involving the government proved too unsettling for him,instead he suggested they return the following day and have a word with the chief of cops.

"The man was probably on to something though."Ben explained as they left."Rose and Jake are more likely then not somewhere else.But 'where' is the question."

x.x.x

It was early dawn in the Hudson Harbor,the sun was faintly glancing out from behind scattered blue clouds.

Trixie stared off from the deck she stood on,the very one Rose had called to tell her they were docking off.

"Is it Spud's boat?"The black teen girl had inquired.

"The only one on short notice.Aren't you coming?"

Her head still rung with those words.Stupidly,she had managed to come up with some book report excuse and had clicked off the line;then turned off the phone.

It wasn't because she didn't want to come,Rose had even mentioned there weren't that many going but she had immediately known to keep her updated on Jake.

Trixie looked down at her tennis shoes.She and Spud hadn't been best friends for over a year now and it all started when he had admitted his feelings toward her.

At the time,after a heart-wrenching break up with the one formerly known as 'Lemon Lime in the Summer Time',Nigel had walked into her life on the rebound.

A couple weeks of breaking off dates with her friends to go on actual,if not private dates with Nigel they had gotten so close that Trixie felt finally ready to admit it.

It was everything.They were positively falling in love with each other.Jake had handled it with gladness for her and Nigel.Spud,as it turned out,held secrets also.

He loved her,Trixie didn't love him.They parted ways.

In amends,in love,she climbed onto the rented purple watercraft and headed out for the private Morton isle.

x.x.x

The first thing Rose felt was sand pressed up against one cheek,sun filled her sight and she felt really sore.

Managing to push herself up by her hand,she scanned around for the others only to breath easily when she spotted them scattered around her.They had made it!

"Well,that was fun,"Haley groaned as she sat up.

Rose smiled slightly,she was so different from Jake and yet Rose felt a protectiveness over the young girl.

"Okay?"

"I'm fine."her pink-patterned jeans were torn."Where is everyone?"As if one cue,male groans were heard.

"I'm guessing over by the trees."Rose sighed,undoing her braid so as to let the sand fall free from her roots.

As she started over Haley followed suit.

Brad and Spud moved over toward the girls as well.

"I guess calamari is out of the question."Spud said,he looked in a joking mood even after a narrow escape.

Haley crinkled her nose."Just don't."

"Where's Nigel at?"Rose questioned,looking around.

"I dunno,"The hulking blond shrugged,a little out of it.

"You mean,where isn't he?He's always with Trix!"

She ignored his flash of anger and passed in between the two to search out the woods.The sense that one of them were following her made her feel reassured as a dark brown came into view behind a fern-like plant.

It appeared to be some type of heavy jacket.

Cautiously,she pulled the thin leaves back and saw...

Nigel Thrawl's warped body in a motionless heap.

Rose stumbled back in shock,her racing mind swept instantly into a cold calculation.She was remembering.

Nigel had saved them from meeting an untimely death.

When she finally worked up the courage to face them again,Rose shot Spud a look and pointed shore-ward

"Take her home,Spud."

"But-"

He gave in when she continued giving him that brutal look and took a protesting Haley to the water's edge.

"I'm staying."Brad said,startlingly firm."I've got just as much right to learn about this stuff as you do.Got it?"

When she spoke again,she couldn't let herself sound scared."Why,Brad?How could you possibly help us?"

That's when she remembered why he came.

"Uh,let's see.Because I'm the one who forked over all the directions and I need to see this Panderus again."

She shuddered.

"Is that help enough for you,Roselicious?"

Rose wasn't really for settling scores,she just wanted to get Jake back in one piece but she knew she had no choice to relent.His past was intertwined with hers.

"Then give me the last set of directions to your home."

The case of Nigel would have to be dealt with later.

Rose prayed to God she wasn't too late to save Jake.

To be continued...


	7. Anger unleashed

Brad Morten kept his distance behind Rose,anxiously glancing off from left to right as the two walked unexposed across a weed and Johnson grass infested property.They hadn't exchanged much talk.

"I can't see this mansion,"she finally told him."Or any house."

Her impatience made him swallow hard."There should be.I could always see it even further then from here.I swear,Rose.It's there!"

The two continued for about a minute until she slowed a bit.

"You're almost right.It was here."

Brad moved passed her as she stopped."What are you yammering on about?Of course my house is still here.My memory is starting-"

Black.One whole giant area in the center of the waist-length grass was a pile of ash and dirt coated wood.In a rush of emotion,Brad ran over closer to it and stared down harder into the soot remains.

"I...I remember."he placed his hand to head,grunting slightly."There was a fire from my basement and it burnt my house.My parents..."

Years suddenly melted away from him and the image of a chubby cheeked little boy playing with his scientist father and homebody mother returned to Brad.They both died saving him.He knew now.

"Brad?"Her hand went to one of his shoulder's."We can stop him from doing this to anyone else.That means that only I need to go in and you cover me above ground.We both need to work together."

"What?"He muttered limply.

"I said..."

"I heard what you said!"Was his roaring reply and he rushed over to the basement in a rage."He's down there!I know it!I'll kill that man!"

x.x.x

The day was still scattered with sun seeping through clouds by the time that Trixie reached the foresty island.She had been delayed on her first attempt out by water traffic personal that left her with one choice:Sleeping in her green jeep and going out at dawn's first sign.

"Whew."she breathed easily as she coasted the watercraft slowly. Trixie glanced about the empty sand shore and began climbing off.

There was nothing unusual except for a mound risen of gold grains.

"Might as well go on back home."A familiar voice called.

On a beat,Trixie whirled to face her former friend.His hair was so long it curled at his shoulders and his physique was better defined.

"I've got just as much right to be here as you,Spudinski!"she kept talking as she hauled the watercraft to shore."Now,where's Rose?"

"Well,she's sure not going out with Brad behind Jake's back."

Trixie didn't bother to say anything for a moment.He had on briefs.

Only briefs.

"Sp-ud!"Haley groaned loudly,also emerging from what was left of the sand hump."I don't want to Hide and Scout anymore.I want to know what happened to Nigel and we need to go help find Jake."

Her concern suddenly took a one-hundred eighty turn."Spud,you don't know where Nigel is?Where anyone is?What is happening?"

"Spud won't tell me!Rose said for him to take me back to the boat but he ran out of gas.I'm about to dragon up and go look around."

"You can't."he placed his hand on her head nervously."I mean,we can just as soon as they find Jake.C'mon,let's have a shell search."

"No.Let's have a 'find everyone else' search."Haley countered.

"Spud!"Trixie tackled him into the sand in frustration."Fess up!Let us know what's goin' down.Where're our friends and my boyfriend at?"

A severe change in the atmosphere caused her to stand straight up. Spud stood as well and started to grow somber in his demeanor.

His eyes darkened as his voice cracked."Dead,"he placed his arms around her shoulders to draw her near him."He died saving us all."

All feeling left Trixie's body.

x.x.x

Rose tried to hold Brad back from charging but holding down the High School Quarter Back was easier said then done.He used his arms to fight her accurately held grasp.If she hadn't known where or how to hold someone his size back then she would have lost easily.

"You need to chill out and now.If you go down there he'll kill you."

Brad glared over his shoulder at her."How'd you know that?"

Her hardships in two lifetimes kept her from showing her sadness.

"Because,Brad.He got your family."She hoped it wouldn't fuel him.

It didn't.Her intended realization sank into the young man.

"So what're we gonna do?"He asked.

"Well,more likely then not he already knows were here.I've got my staff with me and so I'll be fine.Though you'll have to guide me to where you think Jake might be in the basement..."Rose just sighed.

"Tired?"

"No.Uneasy."she gazed out into stratus clouds."I can't trust you."

He huffed."Big surprise."

"That's not what I mean."Rose explained quickly."You were never a horrible guy Brad and you've gotten better,it's just that I'm not sure I've been approached this correctly.Actually,I know that I haven't."

"We've gotten this far."Brad offered.

"On luck,"she touched her forehead."And it's costs us a life.This man is a senseless killer.But there has to be a reason he was after Jake."

"Well,we'll find out when we go down.Look Rose,I know you find it impossible but I've got your back.I'll be a distraction or whatever the hell you need me to be."he held his hand out to her."Friends?"

A horrible crash rocked the ground then,sending the two blondes falling to their backs.Brad tried to help her up but she brushed him away as dark earth began to crumple up as if emerging something.

Rose stared hard,trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Looks like a giant mole."Brad commented bemusedly.

"No.It's..."

There was a spin tingling energy field that erupted out as something burst through the ashen grass.The two gazed up to see a gruesome sight of a long fanged,razor crested and cynical reptilian creature.

When Rose had a better view of it she saw that it's wings were had to be as large as elephant ears,scales burning crimson and there was an instinct blood lust to this being.She felt her stomach turn to water.

What was this thing?Had it fought Jake?Who had won?

To be continued...


	8. When everything else fades out

**A/N:**It's going to get tense this chapter and the results will show in the next and final chapter.Also,for random reasons,a Pokemon reference.

"Father!"Susan burst through the electronics shop on a war-path.

Laoshi readied himself with a small sigh and lowered down from the front of the counter,where the position was replaced by twitchy Fu.

"Lovely morning to ignore the 'Closed sign,huh?"The Shar Pei smiled nervously."I mean...we don't usually open until eleven now but still..."

She suddenly seized him by the wrinkles and yanked him up to her face."Listen,Pooch.Jake's been missing for days and now Haley."

"Not for long,"Laoshi appeared beside her and took her hand to gently lead her over to the sofa."We've summoned the Dragon Council and have succeeded in finding Panderus before you came."

"Dad,what's happening?Where in the world are my children?"

"Susie,"she nearly gasped at his old nickname for her."Panderus captured Jake three days ago to run experimental tests on him.A letter from an anonymous Samaritan arrived about it minutes ago."

"But doest that mean we'll find them?"She asked hopefully.

"That means Sun Park should be here any minute with members of the Dragon Council to apprehend Panderus on Mortan Island,dear."

"All right."

Laoshi squared his eyes on her."You doubt me,my daughter?"

"No,never.It's just...with Rose's parents always breathing down our necks about our children wanting to date,things get so frustrating.It's fine with John and I because we know but then with Rose's parents. Their so very overprotective that it pales our skills in comparison."

Oddly,her father chuckled at that."A rule of thumb,I'm afraid."

"About our parenting skills?"

"No,about their wanting to look out for their only daughter."

The words her father spoke brought into light their true intentions.It was so obvious.All the fighting was because Rose's parents did not believe Jake was a good influence for Rose.They weren't enemies.

They were just another set of parents who loved their child dearly.

x.x.x

Rose stared as the creature rose up on it's toes and then rolled down on the balls of it's heels,it's huge wings folded slightly as it flexed it's lethal claws as if deciding which person it was going to attack first.

"Uh,Rosilicious,"Came a series of chattering teeth."What IS that?"

She didn't answer right away,but when the reptilian beast began to move toward them she ushered him back."Leave and take cover."

"I'm afraid that that's impossible."Panderus spoke casually,strolling up to stand beside Rose without worrying for his safety."Once this feral converted dragon is commanded it doesn't matter where you leave."

"Where is Jake?"her words burned acid in a low voice."Tell me."

His eyes did meet Rose's from the corners as hers did."Believe me,I think we both know.The better query is,how it Robert's little boy?"

Panderus whirled to meet Brad's eyes cynically and gave a snap of his fingers.This led the creature to release out an ear-splitting bellow.

x.x.x

"Are you sure about this,Jinkins?"Charles Morton repeated.

"Positive,Char-Da-Man-Dur!A witness we met at the docks of the Hudson River told us an African American teen was in a hurry when she rented a watercraft just minutes before closing the previous night.

It would have worked in her favor had the storm not interfered.The next morning,this morning actually,she set out not long after dawn."

He released a sigh as he headed off the freeway exit to the docks of the river."Thanks,Jinkins.I'm calling for back up,oh and Bernardo."

"Yes,Char-pion Morton."

"Can the flattery act.You're not getting my job."

A click and the connection was out.

_That's what I get for going out for varsity football in 1980._

x.x.x

Memories swirled in her mind."Jake?"she whispered to the quietly groaning creature."What has he done to you?Can't-can't you talk?"

He wrinkled his muzzle as Rose approached,flashing fangs in a snarl.

"Stop it!You know I wouldn't hurt you."She felt utterly dumbstruck. What was going on?What was wrong with him?It couldn't be Jake.

The sound of a helicopter's blades cut through the air and made the dragon moan in agony.Tentatively,Rose moved closer to him as he began staggering about while pressing down on his ears as if in pain.

"Jake?"

She barely registered as her staff dropped to the ground.In a slight daze,the girl lowered to pick it back up when she felt her arm sting.

The mutant was instantly looming over her which made Rose put up her injured arm in automatic protection.Then,she saw her birthmark.

A bright scarlet cut arched like a bow through the dragon mark.She breathed in through her teeth to combat thousand needles of pain as she brought the arm back down and saw the other claw was falling.

Rose ignored the tears that leaped from her eyes,the scene of all the reinforcement scouring the beach front and a boy meeting his maker.

Rolling away from his assault,she thrust herself at Jake and tackled him so that they were tumbling down a steep ravine away from the burnt foundation.Branches snapped loudly as she was clung to him.  
Barely holding her breath as she plummeted into the crystal waters.

Jake pressed next to her.

x.x.x

Charles noticed that there were a few oddly dressed men among the group of police officers,as if they were from other countries.Though his attention was almost immediately steered toward something else.

"All right,"A man with an accent said,slightly winded."Let's get him."

"Wait!"The officer cut the eleven or so men off."This is my nephew's greatest challenge.I know it's risky but he's gotta face this guy alone."

"No,we need to find the other ones."Another one argued.

"Please,"he persisted firmly."I raised my son to believe that your only a man if you face your past head on and by yourself.Let's just wait."

With a few unhappy murmurs,they agreed reluctantly.

x.x.x

"My,my."Panderus said quietly,looking Brad over."You've grown to be such a large young man,but I see you've gotten your mother's eyes all right."The teen stood silent upon memories soiled with aged ashes.

He didn't seem to be aware of the men gathered below them not far from the beach,nor the re-grouping of storm clouds for another day's worth of showers.Deep fury shrouded and accentuated his facial lines.

"Come now,"The wizard sneered with taunt."I thought you would be more vocal.Aren't you curious to learn what your father really did?"

Brad clenched his fists tighter,knuckles white."All right,here it is.You see your father wished to cleanse your mother of being a dragon.I'm sure by now you've realized they exist.That Mr. Long himself is one."

Tension was mounting easily now."That's why your parents are dead ,Bradford.Your mother was to become the first American Dragon,so she wanted to prevent it at all costs and she did pay for at all costs."

"Oh,"he inserted,watching with delight the teen's squirming."I always intended to eliminate your father and use your mother for experiment purposes when I met Robert in college.His science helped me along.

And without him.I wouldn't have all that I have today."Brad dropped to his knees,shaking now."Without their lives,I couldn't live this one."

A pressure suddenly came to Panderus's neck."So,you did it!"he was suddenly secured in a one-armed prison."You killed my big brother!"

x.x.x

Brad jerked his head up just in time to hear the cracking of a pistol.

To be continued...


	9. Sacrifice for life

Silver,having received a crushing blow to her scalp which led to a recovery of her ability to swim,was moving about at the ocean bottom with friends.Not that she really cared for pearl searching.

But it's what a few of her more bubbly,ditsy and only slightly dim -witted friends enjoyed.She explored a lovely coral reef as Mary and Janice argued over whether Mary's find was really genuine.

"I'm telling you!It's a gray pebble with some sort of oil on it."

"And I'm telling you to button your lip before your overheard."

"By who?"

The two somewhat younger mermaids suddenly stared at Silver.

"Um..."she gave a half-hearted shrug."It's anyone's guess,girls.I mean no one cares to hear that us actually finding any are slim."

"That's not it."Mary paddled her fin up beside Silver."Look!"

Two bodies suddenly plunged into the sea,foam swirling around as the impact settled around the divers.The three mermaids gave each other perplexed looks and Janice gave a causal comment.

"That wasn't very smart."

Mary nodded in agreement."Nope,sure wasn't."

A few moments passed and caused Silver to place her hands on her hips."Well,"she said."Don't everyone volunteer all at once."

The two reluctantly tagged along after her for a reluctant rescue.

x.x.x

Jake could feel a body on top of himself,he knew it was woman by the slender angles that curved inward until his hands reached a very small waist.He began opening his eyes;his face felt funny.

"Who-?"Reality began to return to him and he was conscious of the girl's identity,Rose.Tenderly,he brushed her hair back from his face and smiled.She was a perfect sleeping angel atop him.

But something was wrong.He felt good,it was different then the feeling he normally felt around her and it almost put him to sleep.

"Rose?"Jake moved her shoulder."Rose,honey.Wake up."

She moaned softly and when she turned to face him her cobalt eyes were unfocused.Slowly,her vantage point sharpened to his realization and he discovered she had slept on top of him indeed.

Rose had slept inside of him.

He was so startled by all of this that he prised her off of him and scrambled to his feet with sand running off of his stripped body.

"What in the world happened?!"

"Jake,"Rose was on her feet,golden hair covering breasts."I just couldn't think of any other way.You were out cold..."she stared away from him in shame."It was late at night when I woke up."

"We-we were suppose to wait..."

"I felt too over-protective,"she defended."I got carried away and everything has gotten so out of hand.I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"Yeah,"he perked up."And I'm finally free after all this time!"

"You were suppose to be able to trust me."

His bewilderment shifted into common sense and he accepted what she had done,even if it was against his consent."I trust you even if it hadn't worked but look at me,"he grinned."It worked."

She was still unable to meet his eyes.

"Rose,what is it?"

"Panderus."Her words were bitter.

Jake noticed his jacket laying close by and picked it up.Shaking the sand from it's folds and creases,he walked the few steps she stood way from him to wrap her shivering body up inside of it.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered in her ear as they wrapped their bare selves against each other.Their ultimate ability in displaying any physical love."I'm sorry for scaring you,but I have to ask you..."

"Whatever it is."Her arms around him tightened.

"I slayed a creature I was suppose to protect.What am I now?"

Rose leaned back to meet his eyes;they were the same height.

"I don't know what you are."she narrowed her eyes and said to him firmly."But I know who you are.You're Jacob Luke Long."

They embraced again.

'But am I the American Dragon?'He pondered in silent woe.

x.x.x

"You need to get back to Hong Kong."Jake stated surprisingly and held Rose back."I'm going to face Panderus and stop him."

"But Jake-"Blue light engulfed her eyes and she had to block it.

"Don't worry,"his voice sounded a little scratchier and she was relieved to see that only a few side-effects were showing."Once I beat Pandoofus into the ground,we're going to settle it all out."

"What do you mean?Jake,you've been through so much in these last few days.Right now you need to go home and rest yourself."

"That's all I've done,Rose."he reminded her with a scoff."I can't remember the last time I took action but I've got to start again."

"Please!"Rose moved forward and clutched his claw before he was barely airborne."I can't afford to loose you again,I'll come."

"And I can't afford to loose you,"a claw strong enough to shred gargoyle flesh caressed her cheek."I love you too much.All you need to do is get dressed and go home.We'll be together soon."

Jake smiled at her with meaning and turned to fly into the sun,in that moment Rose knew she would never see him like that again.

x.x.x

Spud squared his eyes carefully,he hadn't ever been a dead-eye with a pistol and he hoped Trixie was either.The fury and sorrow filled girl had charged up after the wizard for the result of Nigel.

Not heeding her old friend's warnings in the least.

The police officer and the frazzled-looking scientist stood there for another fracture of a moment.No one breathed one breath or moved a single muscle.Then,Panderus became disturbingly limp.

A sigh of finality escaped everyone's lips and Spud began to feel his hands in Trixie's tremble furiously before the gun hit the earth.

Wordlessly,an officer moved forward along with a dragon Spud recognized was a member of the dragon council.The two went in a crouch and made sure he was dead.They stood.He was dead.

"I'm sorry,"The man turned to the two teens,removing his shades so as not to obscure his eyes."But you both are going to prison."

Spud glanced over at Trixie.His friend of fifteen years hung her head of element wiped curls.She had lost the one she loved,lost Jake possibly and had lost her friendship with him one year ago.

Now her life was lost.

"I pulled it first,"he covered suddenly."She tried to stop me."

Trixie shot him a look of absolute shock,eyes nestled in tears.

"It doesn't matter."Charles spoke up,watching with a new rising understanding of the world around him four dragons flew away a once dangerous mastermind."I will not file this.Neither will you."

The few other police overs shrank back a moment.

Spud and Trixie locked eyes with each other with understanding. They would always have each other's backs.She turned away to head back down for the shore and to continue with her own life.

x.x.x

Brad stood along the coastline as the waves lapped at his ankles,all of his memories were nearly there from the past and yet there was not any huge change it made.He simply knew,he simply accepted.

"You've grown up a lot,kid."His uncle commented as he came up beside him."You're not a headstrong teen anymore,you're a young man who's thinkin' about what he wants and it won't ever be easy."

"Thank you,sir."The words he spoke sounded foreign in his mouth.

"You know you're still welcome at house."

"I know."

A seagull yelped as it swooped above,muffling Brad's reply.

"What was that?"Charles asked when the noise subsided.

"I said..."Brad faced him fully."I know,Pop."

The older man smiled."It means a lot to hear you call me that,son." he gave his shoulder a few thumping pats."Now lets blow this sandbar."

A huge black helicopter came into view as they walked along.

"Sweet!Can I fly?"

"You don't have a license."

"Oh.But wait,neither do you Pop."

Charles chuckled knowingly.

x.x.x

An elderly blue Chinese dragon searched from the air until he finally came upon a figure floating just below the ocean's surface.Instantly he dove downwards and into the water to retrieve a body without a life.

Lao shi's wrinkled eyes watered as he held the mutated dragon pelt of his grandson to him.The sky was grizzly gray and because a titanic vessel was moving forward to dock Lao shi had to keep flying now.

'I have let you down,my daughter.'he thought,pained.'I've failed you.'

Silently,he crossed over the rest of the way back to the banks of the harbor with the body flung on top of his back.Lao shi would take the pelt to the council,who cremated all dragons that met any death fate.

x.x.x

"Ashes to ashes..."Jake's remains were thrown to the wind."Dust to dust."The funeral atop the Empire State Building was on a warm day.

Rose remembered the days they would ride with the car top open in her finance's car,the wind barely blowing down his gelled black hair.

Had she asked too much by asking him to cut it?

"Rose."The sound of a familiar voice was distant.

x.x.x

Slowly,miraculously,she awakened to find Jake standing over her.It was her own room because she felt Grannie's quilt holding her down.

"Jake?"she sat him,speaking in breathless gasps."You-You're alive..."

The funeral had been yesterday and Rose had returned to her home, only to fall into a drugged sleep.She wondered if it was all a dream.

"I'm alive."He repeated and took her hand in his."And all I have left is my humanity.Rose,I'm not a dragon now.I had to let that part leave."

"But were together now."

Jake shook his head."Your parents will have me arrested if I so much as speak to you after this."he reached down and gave her a final kiss.

Then he turned and walked away.His humanity and life still in tact.

His life as the American Dragon and his life were Rose lost.

The End.

LP


End file.
